


When Oaths Fail

by Estel



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers in summary] Post-Film with Harry alive. Harry contemplates his state as he recovers from a gunshot to the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Oaths Fail

What is man when his limbs fail? In what do we place our trust not our own bodies? Yet, surely as any course of nature, they are to one day fail. It is this cycle that send philosophers and poets alike to their pages.

My limbs were made to never waiver. To be exact in the execution of their commands. They are not without their flaws, but I never laid claim to the physical ideals of David. I am merely who I was intended.

Yet here, I command to step and my legs surrender to the weight they’ve carried most of their existence and they buckle. They tell me that time will repair the frailty that holds me captive. Time and medicine. I must remind my instinct that the scalpel is made to heal and that every cut aims to reconstruct the dependable feet beneath me.

Perhaps this is the toll that must be paid for the precision that, when overtaken, cut down so many. I must remind myself that the altered state of mind, the thunderous roar of animalistic rage, was not of my own making. It gives me no solace when I feel the surge of adrenaline brought on by the memory of fluidly cutting down five men with only my bare hands.

A Kingsman’s duty is first to preserve life.

When oaths fail, perhaps it is time for our bodies to succumb.

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly didn't post this, but I like writing Harry, and I thought I'd share.


End file.
